


Сверху или снизу?

by Nagini_snake, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vulcan Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк и Спок впервые вовлечены в сексуальную активность определенного характера, с чем связана необходимость обсудить вулканскую телепатию и культурные различия… потому что вулканцы — не земляне :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сверху или снизу?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Top or Bottom?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194140) by [WeirdLittleStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLittleStories/pseuds/WeirdLittleStories). 



> На самом деле мы не знаем, как работает вулканская телепатия, так что это не канон. Но это и не против канона, потому что она вполне может работать именно так.

Несмотря на то, что Кирк и Спок занимались сексом уже несколько раз с тех пор, как три недели назад стали любовниками, их притяжение друг к другу было слишком велико и приводило к сексуальной активности, не требующей особой подготовки. Теперь же, когда острота чувств несколько сгладилась, когда каждый квадратный дюйм тела любовника был тщательно обласкан, зацелован чуть ли не до дыр, когда каждый из них не один раз был доведен до разрядки поглаживанием, посасыванием и работой рук, им захотелось попробовать анальное проникновение.   
  
Никому из них прежде не приходилось делать этого с мужчиной, но оба были профессиональными исследователями, и покорение новых неизученных территорий было смыслом их жизни, практически самой сутью того, кем они являлись. Однако перед тем, как ступить на эту конкретную территорию, Кирк решил, что стоит кое-что прояснить.  
  
Капитан оглядел растянувшегося на его койке обнаженного вулканца, в который раз любуясь его красотой. Он не мог дождаться того момента, когда войдет в него, но хотел убедиться, что верно понят.  
  
— Я бы хотел доминировать — по крайней мере, в первый раз, — сообщил Кирк. — Мне кажется, у меня больше опыта, чем у тебя — а может, все дело в том, что я капитан, но мне… мне было бы комфортнее примерить на себя доминирующую роль.  
  
В глазах Спока отразилась улыбка, заметить и оценить которую умел только его капитан.  
  
— У меня нет особых предпочтений, так что, если ты желаешь доминировать, то для меня это вполне приемлемо.  
  
Спок взял заранее заготовленный любрикант, открыл тюбик и выдавил немного геля на пальцы. А потом поднес их к анусу Кирка и начал наносить гель.  
  
— Стой! — Кирк резко сел и растерянно посмотрел на Спока. — Я думал, мы _только что решили_ , что я буду доминировать.  
  
Спок склонил голову набок, оценивающе разглядывая любовника.  
  
— Так и есть. Именно поэтому я готовлю тебя к проникновению.  
  
Кирк моргнул.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что _доминировать_ — это значит быть оттраханным?  
  
Спок замер и немного подумал.  
  
— А. Я припоминаю. Во время изучения курса физиологии и социологии землян мне встречалась информация о том, что многие культуры связывают рецептивную роль с пассивностью и подчинением, в то время как вулканцы воспринимают этот аспект с прямо противоположной стороны.  
  
Кирк уставился на любовника.  
  
— Тебе придется это пояснить.  
  
— Я полагаю, что это следствие нашей телепатии, — веско проговорил Спок, как будто бы это все объясняло.  
  
Кирк усмехнулся.  
  
— Похоже, моя интуиция развита куда хуже, чем я считал, потому как мне совершенно не удается связать одно с другим.  
  
Спок посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я много раз пользовался телепатией в отношении тебя, но, очевидно, мы никогда не обсуждали особенности ее функционирования, сосредоточившись исключительно на результате.  
  
Кирк хмыкнул.  
  
— Мы обычно не прибегаем к твоей телепатии, если ситуация не грозит катастрофой, так что — да, не думаю, что ты когда-либо упоминал о том, как это все функционирует, — Кирк улыбнулся. — До недавнего времени я очень бережно относился к твоему личному пространству, а с тех пор, как стали любовниками, мы как-то… больше думали… о других вещах.  
  
В глазах Спока снова появилась улыбка.  
  
— Совершенно верно. Тогда позволь мне объяснить. Когда я вступаю в телепатический контакт с неспособным к телепатии организмом, то открываю свой разум и принимаю его мысли. Если перевести это на понятный для тебя язык, то контакт происходит в моем сознании. Можно сказать, что мой разум — хозяин, а разум моего собеседника — гость, и его сознание втягивается внутрь моего.  
  
Кирк обдумал услышанное.  
  
— То есть, когда ты используешь на ком-то телепатию, то не вводишь свой разум в его, а наоборот всасываешь в свою голову его сознание?  
  
Спок слегка поморщился.  
  
— Я бы не стал формулировать это таким образом, однако ты уловил суть. Когда оба партнера являются телепатами, как, например, при мелдинге между двумя вулканцами, то обычно более сильный телепат функционирует как хозяин, а более слабый как гость.  
  
Кирк обдумал и это.  
  
— Тогда получается, что даже если тебе не хочется, чтобы все происходило в твоей голове, во время контакта тебе все равно приходится всасывать сознание собеседника, если он не обладает телепатическими способностями.  
  
Спок выглядел так, словно у него разом заболели все зубы.  
  
— В общих чертах верно, но я попрошу тебя никогда не использовать подобные аналогии при других вулканцах.  
  
Кирк улыбнулся.  
  
— Итак, из-за того, что более сильный телепат — или единственный — во время мелдинга всасывает чужое сознание в себя, вулканцы считают проникновение в тело партнера пассивной ролью.  
  
— Это верно, — кивнул Спок.  
  
Кирк рассмеялся.  
  
— Тогда выходит, что наши культурные различия позволяют нам доминировать одновременно, так же, как и одновременно подчиняться! — он искоса посмотрел на любовника. — Учитывая, какие мы оба крутые парни, думаю, нам стоит начать с доминирования.  
  
Спок развел ноги, подсунул под пятую точку подушку, надлежащим для проникновения образом приподнял бедра и изогнул бровь.  
  
— В таком случае иди сюда, т'хай'ла, и позволь мне тебя подчинить.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Кирк послушно подчинился. 


End file.
